


讀書與睡覺

by etrus



Category: Good Omens (BBC Radio)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Radio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 配對：CABBC廣播劇版本（音版）天使喜歡看書，老蛇喜歡睡覺，一個日常互動的小故事Language：台灣華語
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	讀書與睡覺

**Author's Note:**

> 最喜歡音版的不可言喻夫夫啦！

經營舊書店的天使打算關上店門，即便現在是大白天他也毫不在意客源地想要關門，值得關門的理由很多，一杯熱可可、一頓午茶、適合去公園餵鴨子的天氣，又或者今天心情不想開門之類的都可以成為阿茲拉菲爾關門的理由，更何況是一本值得立刻讀完的新書，這是重大事情必須立刻做，他全身上下都早已準備好要窩在椅子上不吃不喝（字面上的意思）地讀那本書，而就在此時一位從來無須在意店是否開的人、更正，不是人，也從來甚至未來都不會是客人的人，正確說是惡魔，上門來。

「克羅里！」阿茲拉菲爾迎了上去，「我今天拿到一本新書。」

「噢，好的，看樣子必須要現在讀對吧。」克羅里從對方的笑容來判斷。

「是的。」阿茲拉菲爾開心地摸著書，「我已經迫不及待了。」

克羅里他點點頭，卻也沒有任何要離開的意思，而是幫對方關好門後熟門熟路地佔據書店後方的沙發，自顧自地拿起放在這裡的酒喝起來，而阿茲拉菲爾也沒有招呼他，按照他原本計畫地坐在單人椅子開始看起書。

一個專心享受書的內容，一個配天使看書的臉享受酒的美味，這對他們兩人，是個並不陌生的互動。

這樣的事情第一次發生時，阿茲拉菲爾其實是拒絕對方留下來，他請對方先回去等過幾天再來，畢竟這可不是幾分鐘就能解決的事，留在這等也是無聊，他自己也沒有心思去理會對方，放克羅里不管實在太不好意思了，但克羅里卻拒絕天使的建議，表示自己能找到樂子並且不介意被當成空氣、不需要在意他，在對方堅持下阿茲拉菲爾也只好就真的放對方一個人，當然最開始會因為對方對自己的過長注視覺得彆扭而表達抗議，卻總是在對方好聽的聲音下哄勸過去。

『你要我不要看那我就不要看，我睡覺總行了吧！』接著克羅里就直接在沙發上倒頭就睡。

這麼你來我往幾次下來，不知不覺阿茲拉菲爾就習慣了，放任克羅里隨便看、隨便睡，就當作看書時身旁點的是屬於老蛇氣息的香氛，專心享受書的內容。

接著，書讀了一陣子後，過度專心的阿茲拉菲爾會被克羅里叫回神，最初阿茲拉菲爾嫌他吵而有些不悅，但克羅里卻總有辦法誘惑他去吃頓好吃的，或是感受一下美好天氣讓天使消氣，之後再回去讓天使繼續把書看完，幾次下來阿茲拉菲爾發現對方是故意的，讓他能適時地起身動一動，使他不至於因為長時間維持姿勢而在動起來時變得僵硬難受，如此體貼的舉動讓阿茲拉菲爾覺得心中充滿愛，於是他也很貼心地沒有說出口點破對方，只是在對方來訪時，表現得更加熱情些，在對方打斷他看書時，同意克羅里的誘惑點頭得更欣喜期待些，一起去奇蹟似空出一桌的餐廳享用美食，散散步，接著是一起回書店，在沒人注意的情況下，變成一種獨特的約會。

是個相當愜意又美好的不可言說習慣。

阿茲拉菲爾滿意地闔上書，回味著最後結局的幾段話伸展一下這具身體，好久沒出現的筋骨緊繃讓他驚覺自己居然就這樣看完一本書了，克羅里沒叫他去吃飯？

「克羅里？」阿茲拉菲爾看向對方，發現克羅里躺在沙發上睡覺，一點要醒的意思都沒有。

「該不會是發生什麼事吧？」從來不曾有的狀況讓阿茲拉菲爾有些擔心，他起身去確認對方的狀況，發現對方真的只是睡著，原本擔憂的阿茲拉菲爾放下心露出微笑，他像是在溺寵貪睡小孩般故意捏了捏對方的鼻子，接著就起身離開。

既然克羅里都願意等他做完自己喜歡的事（看書），那麼這次換他等待克羅里做完他喜歡的事（睡覺），阿茲拉菲爾沒再吵對方，開始收拾書本、來杯茶、開店、整理書、關店、泡杯可可，做事的途中經過正在睡的克羅里時，都會停下來看著對方的睡臉然後不自覺露出微笑。

『這大概就是克羅里看我正在看書的臉的心情吧！』阿茲拉菲爾心裡想。

日子的流逝對他們這些超自然生命來說是很難察覺的，當阿茲拉菲爾發覺自己看著克羅里睡臉時沒有像先前那樣感覺滿足，反而是有點心裡空蕩蕩，充滿愛的反義的那種，他才察覺已經過了好幾天，每天能看到克羅里是很好，但他更想聽克羅里的聲音，想看克羅里因為誘惑成功而露出的微笑，想欣賞克羅里靠在書架上的姿勢。

他已經開始想念他了。

某天的晚上，阿茲拉菲爾關上書店，他不如往常去整理剩下的書，而是蹲在沙發旁，看著躺在沙發上熟睡的克羅里，此時對方安靜的閉眼樣子，彷彿能輕而易舉想像出當年對方還是天使的模樣，安祥且寧靜。

「你又要睡到什麼時候呢，我親愛的惡魔。」

阿茲拉菲爾撥開對方額頭上的頭髮，他看向對方總是凝視著他的那雙眼睛，接著是在與他耳語時碰觸到他臉龐的鼻尖、吐露著低沉性感詞語的雙唇、會因為情緒激動而緊繃的下巴，然後是脖子、肩膀、胸口、雙手，他想起對方的懷抱，明明是蛇卻溫暖不已地用雙手環抱他、讓他貼著厚實的胸膛與肩膀，彷彿惡魔的誘惑，卻又暖得像天使的祝福。

他已經開始覺得寂寞了。

阿茲拉菲爾站起身，無語地將手貼上對方的臉龐，一路緩緩滑下直到脖子，他扯了扯對方的衣領，接著慢條斯理地把對方的領帶解開，露出領子下的脖子，過程莊嚴得像是在進行什麼儀式般，慎重且充滿信念，他閉上雙眼，用著最神聖最溫柔的心，聖光宛如翅膀般開展，神聖地彷彿因此降下福音，如同最聖潔的天使，低頭為信徒送上虔誠的慈愛。

「好痛！」

克羅里幾乎是快跳起來，他瞬間清醒坐起來，用手摀住脖子的鎖骨部位，即使不照鏡子他也知道那邊肯定有個用奇蹟也消不掉的傷痕。

「阿茲拉菲爾？」克羅里張大眼看向罪魁禍首。

「你可終於起來了。」阿茲拉菲爾毫無歉意地說。

「咦？啊！對齁。」總算想起來現在情況的克羅里尷尬地說，「我睡多久了？該不會一世紀了吧？」

「別擔心，才八天而已。」阿茲拉菲爾幫自己倒杯酒，坐在他的單人椅上，「我說過你要是覺得無聊可以不用留在這等我，克羅里，太久沒動也只是一時之間的身體酸痛，奇蹟地就會好，你沒來的時候，我也是這麼度過的。」

「噢，不是，我是真的不小心睡過頭了。」克羅里乖乖坐好，搔著頭髮說。

「你真的不需要這樣。」阿茲拉菲爾將酒杯放下，雙手擺好在自己的雙腿上，「我不會怪你在這邊覺得無聊，也赦免你就算覺得無聊也還要待在這的堅持，但我無法接受你待在我這放我一個人無聊，如果你真的無聊到會睡得這麼沉，那麼你應該離開這裡，去個更好睡或是不會讓你無聊到想睡的地方。」

「抱歉。」克羅里不可能沒察覺到相處六千年的人之發怒徵兆，他老實地道歉，「但我真的不會覺得無聊。」

「喔？」阿茲拉菲爾在等著答案，他單手撐著臉頰看著對方。

「我只是……。」克羅里有些不自在地摸了摸自己的後頸，阿茲拉菲爾知道那是對方在醞釀說出真相的情緒之小動作，他耐心地等候著。

「我只是。」克羅里左右閃避的眼神此時終於定下來，他凝視著面前的天使，「我只是太沈迷翻書聲跟你的味道。」

「太沈迷？」阿茲拉菲爾不解。

「睡覺這件事不只是睡著本身，怎麼讓自己睡著也是享受的樂趣所在。」克羅里解釋，「人類會選擇柔軟的床舖、輕柔的音樂或是好聞的香氣讓自己入眠，如何營造舒服的睡眠環境是睡覺這件事的重大環節。」

「而你覺得我這張老舊沙發很好睡？」阿茲拉菲爾知道這絕對比不上對方家裡時髦的沙發組。

「不，不是沙發，我連牆壁都可以睡當然沒這麼講究躺著的是否柔軟，我可以來杯酒嗎？」

「噢，當然可以。」阿茲拉菲爾幫對方倒了一杯，克羅里完全不像在品嚐地一口乾了它。

「啊，好多了。」克羅里動了動脖子，他清了清喉嚨，再度開口，「重點不是在床，阿茲拉菲爾，而是你。」

「我？」

「你看書時的翻書聲，你的呼吸，你的氣味，這讓我很享受。」克羅里的雙唇如先前阿茲拉菲爾所懷念的那般，說著低沉好聽的話語，「就好像即使我睡著了，你依然在我身邊一樣，所以一不小心，就睡得太沉了。」

彷彿永遠陪伴在他身旁那般，不管是去哪個星星上、還是只有自己的夢境中，都一直陪著，溫暖且安心。

「所以，我是你良好的睡眠環境？」聽懂了的阿茲拉菲爾，露出自從克羅里醒來的第一個笑容。

「是的。」對面他八天沒看見的美好笑容，克羅里打從心底微笑起來，「都是因為你，天使。」

「這麼說來那是我的錯。」阿茲拉菲爾點點頭，他再度幫對方倒酒，也幫自己倒滿，「作為賠罪，我請你吃飯如何？」

「天使不誘惑吧！那是惡魔的專利。」克羅里笑著與對方碰杯。

「天使不誘惑，但天使會補償。」阿茲拉菲爾喝了一口酒，果然一起喝的酒才能稱得上是美酒。

「好，那我們走吧。」克羅里愉快地說，重新將自己的領帶繫好，「是說你沒必要用到神聖力量吧！那真的很痛耶，而且沒辦法用奇蹟消掉只能等它自己好。」

「所以我很好心地親在衣服遮住的地方啊！」阿茲拉菲爾笑著說，「人類看到只會以為它是個吻痕，除非你會在除了我以外的超自然生物面前脫衣服？」

「當然不會，我的天使。」克羅里攬住阿茲拉菲爾的腰，「你愛親哪裡就親哪裡。」

「那不就一點問題也沒。」阿茲拉菲爾伸手將對方的領帶繫得更挺一些，並且沒有拒絕對方低下的頭。

他想念已久的吻。

完


End file.
